


A Night in Troll Vegas

by CollarsAndCurses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Floor Sex, Gambling, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multi, Psionic Bondage, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/pseuds/CollarsAndCurses
Summary: Signless and co decide to take a short vacation in "Troll Vegas". There's money, laughs, and sex, how much better could it be?





	A Night in Troll Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/gifts).



When Psii had suggested visiting “Troll Vegas” as this place was apparently called, Signless had been curious, maybe even a little excited to hit the road again and meet new people.

Several hours of reckless abandon later, and meeting new people was definitely a task that had been accomplished. So had winning rather a nice sum of money from them, having drinks with them, and receiving a fair few requests for Signless’ time in a more private setting. But his most important triumph of the night – or day? Was it day yet? – had been to make his partners very, very horny.

Disciple giggled as she dragged her mate up to the room they’d booked, Psii following close behind and teasing Signless with little psionic shocks to his ass.

“I can only go as fast as Di,” he told Psii over his shoulder, laughter bubbling in his voice.

“Hey, Kitty, move your ath!” Was Psii’s quaint response.

Disciple just threw her head back in a cackle and ran faster, down the hall and to the left until all three of them slammed into a door, sinking into a giddy, tipsy mess on the floor. Now with two hands free, Signless retrieved the key and pulled himself up to unlock the door. They must have looked dreadfully uncouth, falling through the doorway and crawling into the room, but none of them cared.

Someone kicked the door closed behind them, and then Signless was buried in kisses and gentle bites, four hands and the crackle of psionics running over his body and beginning to strip him of his clothes.

“Oh- oh please,” he gasped, giving in to them. They were the only ones who could truly bring his guard down, and he relished every moment.

“Be patient,” Di purred in his ear. “Or I’ll make you wait until you’re purractically begging us.”

Even with the pun, Signless couldn’t help but shiver. In fact, he was beginning to think they were a turn on, in the right situation.

“You’re wicked, my darling,” he muttered with a smirk. “Both of you are,” he added when Psii rid him of his leggings, whilst carefully avoiding any touches that would bring him pleasure – well, more than he usually experienced from his mate’s presence.

Di grinned, lips curling beautifully and sharp fangs serving as a reminder that she was a huntress, not a simple lap cat. Signless returned her smile and pulled her down into a kiss, wanting to feel those fangs on his lips and eagerly letting her tongue explore his mouth as she pinned his hands above his head.

“You move when I say so,” she told him, pulling back from the kiss to rub her face all over his chest and neck.

“Yes, my love, of course.” He arched into her touch, letting out a soft groan as she settled those gorgeous fangs over his pulse, biting hard enough to leave a bruise, to show he was hers.

Then he felt that familiar, warm static creeping up his legs, stopping frustratingly short and moving to his arms instead.

“Hey, leave thome for me,” Psii chuckled, his psionics gently restraining Signless’ limbs as he mirrored Di’s bite with one of his own.

Signless outright moaned that time, body writhing as much as it could with both of them holding him, aching with need.

“How should we take him?” Psii licked a stripe up the nearest of Signless’ horns, chuckling when the mutant let out a choked gasp.

Disciple pressed her cheek against her mate’s warm chest, gently skating her fingers through the soft patch of hair that ran down to his stomach. “Hmm,” she hummed. “How about we let Kanny decide? This was fur him, after all.”

Signless began to purr, low and full of lust, “My nook can fit two, as you know – take your pick, my dears.” He wiggled his hips invitingly, lifting his ass off the floor a little.

“What about your mouth?” The psionic whispered in his ear, eliciting another shudder. “If you’re taking a break, we can’t have you blathering about juthtithe, now, can we?”

The noise Disciple made indicated that she had an idea, and Signless knew from experience that he was going to either love or hate what she had in mind. Thankfully, when she pulled a familiar strip of leather from her cleavage, buckle tinkling as she dangled it teasingly for her mate to see, it proved to be the former.

Psii raised an eyebrow, “Y’know, I shouldn't be but I'm thomehow thurprithed that you were tho prepared.”

Disciple’s eyes narrowed, mouth still curved into a smile. She held the ball gag between both hands. “Open up, my dear kitten.”

Sign let out a small whine, doing as he was told. Not being able to talk had once been a source of fear for him, but Psii and Di were quickly able to change that.

“Okay?” Psii asked, a sending a reassuring skitter of static into Sign’s hair.

Signless nodded, leaning into the sensation as if it were Psii’s hand. He trusted them implicitly, more than any other troll alive, save for his mother.

The other two removed their clothes as if they had caught fire, eager to return to their mate. Said mate gave a pleasured sigh when he saw them, bulge easing out of its sheath and nook already dripping pink onto the floor. They were both so beautiful, Disciple with her bountiful curves, long hair flowing over her breasts like a midnight waterfall, and Psii's angular edges and expressive features, a perfect contrast to each other.

“You're a meth, KK.” In spite of his comment, Psii still appeared to enjoy the view, his own golden bulges already unsheathed and tangling together. “We haven't even thtarted yet.”

Signless huffed, nodding his head as if to say ‘get on with it, then!’

“So impurratient,” Disciple cooed, drawing her claws lightly across his thighs. “You're lucky we are too.”

She and Psii shared the same, knowing smile, and were he able to, Signless would have joined them.

Disciple’s fingers trailed their way to the bright red bulge squirming for attention, letting it curl around her hand before she squeezed. Signless moaned at her touch, thrusting lightly into her hand. Then just as he began to adjust, Psii put an extra spark of psionics up his spine and pushed a long finger into his nook, slicking his other hand with material before doing the same to Sign’s ass.  

Another groan from their lover, his muscles clenching down on those fingers as they curled inside him. Gods, they knew how to tear him apart and make him long for more. He wouldn't have dreamed of doing this before he became intimate with them, but now he couldn't imagine his life without it.

“You're tho warm,” Psii murmured, voice a near growl. “You'll feel tho good around our bulgeth, won't he, Di?”

“Purrfect,” she told Signless, looking straight into his eyes with her mouth open slightly, enjoying the way he didn't break her gaze once.

Psii added another finger on each hand, crooking them at just the angle he knew Signless would like and beginning to move them in and out. Signless closed his eyes in pleasure, the two of them working him up until he could barely keep quiet, whines and chirps escaping with each panted breath.

“You're such a good boy,” Disciple praised, straddling his waist and letting her bulge take over from her hand. She waited until Signless opened his eyes and then licked the pink pre-material from her fingers. God he made some wonderful noises at that.

“You're amathing,” Psii joined in, adding a third finger and spreading them, making Signless writhe and pant until he pulled out. “Ready for thome bulge?” He asked, almost playfully.

There was nothing playful about the way Signless nodded; desperate and needy, completely different from his usual persona. It made both of them feel a strange sense of pride, mixed with undeniable arousal. How could anyone resist Signless like this?

Psii pressed a gentle kiss to Disciple’s shoulder, “Ready, kitty?”

She nodded, bouncing a little on her knees, “Lets wreck our little lion man.”

The psionic binds around Signless’ ankles faded, soon to be replaced by Psii’s hands behind his knees, holding him steady as one bulge prodded at each of his entrances. Disciple leant forwards to kiss Signless, a distraction whilst she untangled their bulges, leading hers towards his nook and wiggling her hips to give his a little incentive. Not that it ever needed much.

There was a collective sigh as each of their bulges delved into its partner, not hesitating to push as far as possible until all three of the trolls were pressed ass to hips.

“Fuck,” Psii panted, “I thwear you get hotter each time.”

Signless gave a scoff behind his gag, but his body was already beginning to tremble. Disciples bulge tangled with the one of Psii’s in his nook, spreading him wide and rubbing against every part of his walls. He could practically feel Psii’s other bulge pushing against them from his wastechute.

Psii moved first, setting the slow, rolling pace that had all of them moaning in unison, whispering profanities and praises. Or in Sign’s case, just whimpering in place of words. He loved just being _taken_ __, giving himself to them completely, it was such a rush.

Later they would blame the alcohol, or perhaps simply the mood of the place, but it didn't take long before they all became desperate, chasing release. All together like this they were flooded with each other's pheromones, able to feel not one, but two climaxes building alongside their own. Signless felt their bulges curl, pushing against just the right spots that made his own tense in anticipation.

He shouted a muffled “Fuck! Please!” gripping Psii tightly with his thighs. God, he was so close, just a little more.

“I'm close,” Di whispered, echoing his thoughts and receiving a groan of agreement from Psii, his face buried in her hair.

Then all three bulges lashed at the same place, pressing hard on Sign’s shame globes. He came with a cry of unadulterated pleasure, not caring who heard or what they might think as he filled Disciple with his hot genetic material.

Disciple growled and called out, following soon after at the sudden rush of heat inside her. She loved the way he was so much warmer than anything, and he was all hers, her and Psii’s and they were the only ones who would feel it. She leaned down to bite another hickey above her darling’s collarbone, marking him as hers through the waves of climax. She barely noticed Psii come, but the way Signless wailed let her know that he was being filled, so stuffed full of both their material.

Their bodies soon went limp, all three of them collapsing in a heap on the floor, panting and shaking but satisfied, oh so satisfied. Psii flicked his fingers and removed the gag from Sign’s mouth. He gasped, breathing heavily as the last of his high faded. It wasn't as if this arrangement was a rare occasion, but every time felt better than the last. He let out a breathy laugh, eyes fluttering shut.

“You guyth okay?” Psii mumbled, barely looking up from his pillow of Disciple’s hair.

Both of them nodded. Although Signless couldn't help grimacing as their bulges retreated and all of that material leaked out onto the floor. Good thing it wasn't carpet. He didn't really fancy falling asleep in the rapidly cooling puddle, but he was also far too tired  to move. Not to mention on cloud fucking nine. He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable of them all falling asleep and then complaining about the mess as they cleaned up later.

His mother had been right, they needed to go on vacation more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write, I've always wanted to dabble with the first ship and adding psii too was a bonus! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
